The dance
by YaoiInu
Summary: Musa and Riven major! Musa is still mad because of the Darcy and Riven thing! And Diaspro wants Musa to break up Bloom and Sky.
1. Who are you?

I'm so Bored! Anyways I don't own the Winx Vlub eevn thought I wish I did!

This story starts in Magix, in one of the malls. Flora went to buy some flower seeds that she need it. Tecna wanted to check out the tech store. Musa went to see the new music store. Bloom and Stella went to buy new clothes. They had three hours to shop and then they were going to meet in a coffee to go back to Alfea. Musa went to the counter and asked where the new releases were. Then, she hear a voice from behind her, the voiced answered her. She turned around to find Riven looking into the Cds. She went over to him and she said hi. He showed her the cds.  
Riven-"what do you need the cds for"  
Musa-"I'm the dj at the up-coming dance. I need more cds for the dance.  
Riven-"what kind of cds do you want"  
Musa- "Oh, you know new, hip-hop; you know all kinds of music. Ms.F said also to get music for couples. So, I have to buy it fast and buy my dress.  
After looking for like an hour Musa found the all the cds that she wanted.  
Riven-So whom are you going to the dance with?  
Musa-Don't know. No one has asked me and the dance is Saturday. So, I guess that I'm going with no one and beside I'm not going to be able to dance a lot I'm the Dj, remember.  
Riven-oh, yeah, I know but still I think that you should get a date. So, if you want to, you know, I can be your date, you know, go with you so you won't be alone, if you want to? Musa-Um...ok. Sure but remember I'm the Dj.  
Riven-ok so now you have to buy a dress right?  
Musa-Yeah, I'll see you at the dance. I have to hurry for the dress.  
Riven-I'll take you to the store. He took her hand and started to walk. She was a little surprised.  
Musa-Ok thanks. See you on Saturday. He leaned close to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. She did not expect that kiss because she thought that he still liked Darcy.  
Riven-Bye Then she looked at him as he left her in front of the store. Musa thought madly Why did he ask me out, held my hand and KISSED ME! He should go with Darcy on a date or something! Maybe Darcy told him to do it. WHY did I have to say YES  
Tecna went to the tech store and found Timmy Tecna-Hi Timmy Timmy-oh, hi Tecna Tecna-what are you doing here Timmy?  
Timmy-I came to see the new computers, and you.  
Tecna-I need a new search update so I came to buy it here.  
Timmy-So are you ready for the dance?  
Tecna-yeah but I'm going alone. I guess I'll see you there.  
Timmy-yeah Tecna-See you Saturday Bloom and Stella went to buy there dresses, clothes, and for something for Bloom's parents. After they had what they wanted, they started to look for something for Bloom's mom and found it. They both felt that some one was watching them. Bloom-We have to go to the other side of the store to find something for my dad. Stella- yeah, so let go After looking and buying things the two girls found what Bloom though was good. Then they had time to look around other stores. Then Flora caught up with them.  
Flora-have any of you have ever seeing that store before?  
Stella and Bloom-No They felt some thing very strong that pulled them to the store. They started to walk towards it. But, Bloom tolled them to stop. She felt dark magic and something else but could not figure out what it was. The girls when inside and saw that it was a portal to a field. Bloom stopped the girls that she knew what was at the end of the portal.  
Flora and Stella-What is there?  
Bloom- Helia, and, Brandon, and the three witches are in there.  
Stella-WHAT!  
Flora-what do we do?  
Bloom- I have a plan The three girls went into winx before getting out of the portal. Flora and Stella went out, while Bloom started with her plan. Flora and Stella went out of the portal to find that the witches had captured Helia and Brandon. While Bloom got out without the witches saw her. The witches were laughing Icy-If you stupid pixies attack us your precious little boyfriends will pay! We want you two to take Bloom's power for her. More laughing Flora and Stella saw that Bloom was in place and was chares the attack. They had to give Bloom more time. Flora-Ok Icy we won't do any thing to hurt any of you three but let the boys go! Getting off her winx  
Stella- But how can we trust this witches?  
Flora- we will just have too Brandon and Helia- No girls don't do it we'll be coughing okay.  
Flora-Stella we have no choice we have to do it Stella-and fast because I don't think that the boys can take any more Both of them looked at Bloom and she nodded. Flora- Ok witches we'll do what you toll us to do but let them go!  
Bloom-DRAGON BLAST! The attack was so powerful that the witches fainted. Stella and Flora went to see the boys while Bloom casted a spell that trapped the witches. Bloom- Girls come on!  
The girls-were going and they joined Bloom.  
Brandon-I'll go get Ms.F at Alfea so she can take those witches Helia-I get the guys to help me get the other girls in here so they can help you girls. The two boys left. After like five minutes Tecna, Musa, Timmy, Sky, Helia, and Riven were back. Tecna and Musa went into winx to help the other girls with the spell. After 20 minutes, the girls started to get weaker. Then they felt that someone was coming through the portal. A fairy that went to Alfea but they had never talked to her. Stella and Flora fainted but Sky and Helia caught them before they fell to the floor. The fairy went into winx and helped the girls. Fairy- Girls rest I keep the spell going. The girls had no choice but to trust her. After 30 more minutes later Ms.F and Sky were back Ms.F-I'll take this witches, girls you all get back to whatever you where doing. Then she whispered something and disappeared with the witches. Everyone stared at the new fairy The girls-Who are you?

New Character! More next time!


	2. I'm

The girls-Who are you?  
My name is Nancy Everyone-Hi Nancy Bloom-Why did you help us?  
Nancy-I hate when the witches try to hurt any fairy.  
Girls-Thanks Tecna-You seemed very familiar.  
Nancy- I should. This is going to sound totally weird but I'm Icy's stepsister we always have lived in a different realm. She does not know that she has a sister because my mom wanted me to be a witch but I decided to be a fairy. Even against my mom's will I became one. My dad is totally cool with it! Oh and I'm the Princess of Varnes! Everyone was surprised.  
Musa-So, this is your first year at Alfea.  
Nancy-yeah and what about you guys.  
The girls except Stella-This is our first year too.  
Stella-this is my second yeah, but I flunked.  
Nancy-you were the one who tried to make a new shade of pink right.  
Stella-YEAH! Oh and the guys are sophomores at RF.  
Nancy-This is kinda early. But can you guys do me a big favor?  
Tecna-What is it?  
Nancy-I need a place to crash for a while. Until I go home and talk to my dad, so I can rent an apartment in Magix. You see I toll my friends that I was Icy's sister and that I went to witch school for a year because my mom made me. But they want me to move out before the dance. So can I stay some where with you girls?  
All of the girls-sure, yeah you can stay with Stella for the whole year if you want to! Nancy-REALLY! Thanks girls! Stella walked over to her Stella-well, hi new roommate Nancy-thanks guys! She hugged Stella The guys-We have to go back to RF. All the guys leaved. And Stella used her powers to transport them to Alfea. After two weeks, (on a Thursday) Nancy went to Stella and took her to the dorm to talk to her. Nancy-Stella I have a favour to ask you. I want to go back to Varnes to pick up my best friend. He's not sure if he wants to come to RF next year, so I talked to Ms.F and Mr.S they said that he could come and stay for the weekend. And I need your help to open the portal. Can you help me, so I can bring Alex over here?  
Stella- Sure I'll help you, but I have a question Nancy-what is it?  
Stella-Do you like him?  
Nancy was surprised, blushed, and said -how did you know?  
Stella-You blushed when you said his name.  
Nancy-Oh, but don't tell any one. Will you help me or not?  
Stella-yeah Nancy-Ok thanks, we can open the portal tomorrow. And I had an idea for you girls to spend a day with the guys.  
The girls went to sleep and at six in the afternoon Stella and Nancy opened the portal.  
Nancy-Thanks, Stella. Talk to you later! Oh and you'll need this. (Nancy gave Stella five maps)  
Stella- Bye, be careful, and thanks.  
Nancy was back in her home planet and started to walk towards Alex's home. Then, she saw the house and ran towards it. She felt very nervous. She had a key to the door and she used it to open the door. She was shocked to see.  
At Alfea The girls called the boys over and said that they wanted to go on a picnic. Bloom and Sky went one way, Tecna and Timmy went another way. Stella and Brandon went towards RF, Flora and Helia went towards Magix. They all said bye and left Musa and Riven alone in front of Alfea.  
Musa-Yo, Riven if you don't mind I got to go back to Alfea to do whatever. She started to walk, but Riven stopped her.  
Riven-why do you keep running from me? And besides, we have a date Saturday.  
Musa-turning around-yeah I know I'm not running away from you, I just though that you had to go see Darcy before "OUR DATE.  
Riven-are you jealous? And why did you think that?  
Musa-I'm NOT jealous! And because of what you toll me. (Musa did not know that Riven was under a spell) Riven-Why would I want to go see that witch?  
Musa-screamed at him- because you toll that you liked her!  
Riven-oh, ummm..., yeah, that, I was under one of her spells.  
Musa-yeah right, anyway I have to go. (Trying to get around him)  
Riven-(he stopped her (again) Come on; let's go for a walk then if you want to that picnic Musa-and do what?  
Riven-do you want to go or not? 


	3. Alex? You don't like Darcy?

Okay is concentrates on Musa and Riven...

Riven-Why would I want to go see that witch?  
Musa-screamed at him- because you toll that you liked her!  
Riven-oh, ummm..., yeah, that, I was under one of her spells.  
Musa-yeah, anyway I have to go. (Trying to get around him)  
Riven-(he stopped her (again) Come on; let's go for a walk then if you want to that picnic Musa-and do what?  
Riven-do you want to go or not?  
Musa-whatever, let's go, it's not like I have anything better to do.  
At Varnes.  
Nancy-I'm sorry that interrupted. I better go-and she turned around. Alex turned around and saw her. He got up and said wait.  
Nancy-stopped-You are busy, so I should go. She started to walk away slowly. She had the image in her head. He was in the sofa kissing this girl, Anne that had made her life very hard. Alex got the girls purse and toll her to leave. He grabbed his jacket and went to look for Nancy.  
At Alfea... Musa and Riven where taking a walk and they had stop and sat under a tree. Musa-so you where under a spell?  
Riven-yeah I don't like Darcy, I kind of like someone else Musa-so why are you with me, you should be with her and have asked HER to the dance.  
Riven-ummm…..well I have something to tell you Musa Riven felt weird and Musa was feeling kinda nervous about what Riven was going to say.  
RivenShould I tell her, oh man, what's the worse she can say? NO that's the worse she can say. Maybe I should not tell her and just  
Musa-are you going to tell me or not? what is he going to say? Man, I just hope that it's not to tell me that he likes someone from Alfea or even one of the girls! And that he wants me to help him  
Riven-umm yeah, I mean, the girl that I like is you Musa and I want to know if, you know if you want to be my girlfriend.  
Bloom and Sky were walking and they got to their picnic.  
Sky- So how are the girls, the new girl and, you getting alone Bloom?  
Bloom-we are doing ok even thought Stella is mad because she has to share the room.  
Brandon-So how are the girls, the new girl and, you getting alone?  
Stella-we are doing ok even thought I'm a little mad because I have to share the room. Helia and Timmy asked Flora and Tecna the same thing and got the same answer.  
Musa was staring at Riven, and could not believe it. Musawhat did he just say? Did I hear him right?  
Musa-what did you say?  
Riven-what you hear, do you want to go steady? And why are you looking at me like that?  
Musa-ummm...sorry then she smiled and said yeah, sure, but are you sure that you don't like Darcy?  
Riven-laughing-yeah, I'm sure. Then she hugged him. Riven was surprised but relieved.

and on my two new characters Alex and Nancy.


	4. Nancy's return

Then the girls were back (except Nancy), and were talking at the same time about their dates with the guys. Then hear Nancy's voice and stopped At Varnes.  
Nancy stopped and used her powers to call the girls Nancy-Hey girls did you all have fun? I hope so. I called to tell you girls that I'm not going to the dance and that my best friend is not going to go to RF for the weekend. I asked Ms.F and toll her if I could visit my dad for a day or two she said that it's ok. So, have fun for me ok? Oh and I bought you all something. Hope you like them!  
At Alfea... Five boxes appeared in a table and the girls grabbed them and opened them.  
All of them-WOW!  
At the same time in Varnes.  
Alex saw Nancy and realized that she was using her powers. He though-she must be using her powers. He felt that he had to give her an explanation or something. He walked over to her and as she was putting her arm down, he grabbed it and he turned her around.  
Alex-what are you doing here?  
Nancy-turned-I came to pick you up to go to Red Fountain and let me go you are hurting me!  
Alex-Oh, I forgot, let's go. Nancy whispered something and a portal opened.  
Nancy-you can go if you want to but I'm not.  
Alex-Why not?  
Nancy-Because I'm going to stay here for the weekend and I'm going to see my dad.  
Alex-Oh, okay, cool now we can hang out Nancy-No Alex-Why?  
Nancy-Because I don't feel like it,-she got a little mad-I would have understand that you were with a girl but WHY HER? Alex Why! He saw that she started to cry and felt very bad. He hugged her but she backed away.  
Alex-I don't know, I mean I missed talking to you and I guessed that I thought I would feel better. I have not talked to you in almost a year, and I don't know what happen to me. She went towards him and slapped him Nancy-THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE! Now let me go!  
Alex-No until you forgive me!  
Nancy-Let me go or else.-She charged a little ball of energy and placed it near his hand. He looked at her and said "You wouldn't"  
Nancy-You are right I wouldn't-She let the energy go to a side-but I can do this. She went into winx. The color of her winx was silver. The shirt was as Stella's and the skirt had an end like the shirt. She had the same thing as Musa that covered her belly bottom and boots were the same color. Her hair (blond with black highlights) was in a high ponytail (like Icy's). Alex looked at her and realized that he loved her! She was still crying.  
Nancy-screamed-I won't hit you but I can fly away. He grabbed her before she left.  
He pulled her down, grabbed her by the waist, and hugged her tight. Alex-I'm sorry very, very, very sorry (he hugged her even tighter) Please don't stay mad with me. I realized something that I never imagined.  
Nancy-I don't care what you realized!  
Alex-you should, I love you Nancy, and I don't know why I didn't realized it before. I'm sorry for everything. He still had his arms around her and he moved her head and tried to kiss her. She felt warm and safe in his arms but backed him away.  
Nancy-I don't believe you, you were just kissing Anne like 20 minutes ago and now you are telling me that you love me!  
Alex-Yeah but I mean it Nancy I love you. (Nancy did not looked at him) How can I show you that I love you? (She did not answer him). Alex went into one knee and said-Please forgive me. Nancy saw that he was in one knee and toll him to get up. She grabbed his arm and made him get up. Nancy- ok, fine I forgive you whatever.  
Alex- thanks. He hugged her and moved his and her face and their lips meet. He started to kiss her and she putted her arms around his neck and started to kiss him back. They stopped when they need it breath.  
Alex-now about my weekend to red fountain and that dance Nancy-did you hear the message that I send to the girls?  
Alex-yeah and he blushed. When do we leave?  
Nancy- now she used her powers to pack his things and she opened a portal. Nancy felt very happy.  
Nancy- I'm going to tell you about my friends: there's Tecna and Timmy they like each other but are very shy about it. There's Flora and Helia they are really alike. Now Musa and Riven, She is the princess of the Harmonic Nebula but no one knows. I know because I had a vision and Riven has a big attitude. Stella and Brandon, She is the princess of Solaria, and he is Sky's best friend. Bloom and Sky, she is the last princess of Sparx and he is the prince of Ereklion. They got to the end of the portal. Nancy pointed towards Alfea. That's Alfea, that's where prom is going to be tomorrow. Over there is RF you'll stay for the weekend there and over there is Cloud Tower, Icy goes there. Alex-where do we go? 


	5. The witches

At Alfea.  
The girls-WOW!

The girls tried them on they were a necklace, two bracelets and a pair of earrings that matched their dresses. Then Nancy contacted they again.

Nancy- girls I'm back and Alex is with me. Did all of you like you presents?

The girls-yeah

Nancy-ok, can you call the boys so they can come and pick up Alex?

Musa-Sure Nancy flew to Alfea with Alex.

Nancy-the boys will take you to Rf.

Alex-and you?

Nancy-I have to finish getting ready for tomorrow

Alex-oh, ok so do you have a date to the dance?

Nancy-No guy asked me so, no I don't have a date.

Alex-well, do you want to go with me?

Nancy-sure and she giggled

They arrived at Alfea and the boys were waiting for Alex.

Nancy-yo, this is my best friend Alex.

Everybody introduced to him.

Nancy-girls we need to talk and the boys should get going.

Sky-yeah, we should

Brandon-see you ladies later

The girls-giggled-later

After saying goodbye the girls went to there dorm and found a note. It said did you pixies believe that we were going to stay trapped? Don't you all know that we are more powerful then all of you pixies? We are back and we will make all of you pay!

-Icy, Darcy, and Stormy

The girls looked at each other and did not know what to think.

Bloom-we should be careful

Nancy-ok do you girls remember when I called you for the first time is that I was mad with Alex because of something he did. She toll them the whole story. Now I need a dress for the dance.

Musa-yo what a story

Stella-I can help you with the dress, let's go to the mall. Stella used her power to get to the mall and Nancy and she looked for the dress for about an hour.

At the same time the boys had almost gotten to RF, but a beast attacked them and they fell unconscious to the ground and the witches appeared. The witches casted a spell on all the boys of RF.

Icy-This is going to be great ladies

Stormy-Yeah, oh there's a new guy

Darcy-Can I keep him?

Icy-No, we'll make them destroy those loser pixies then we will get rid of all of them.

The next day at Alfea, the girls were decorating everything for prom, when Bloom cell phone rang. It was Sky and he said that the boys wanted to meet all of them outside of Alfea before the dance. Bloom tolled the girls and they went outside of Alfea. The boys had their leva-bike bikes and said that they had taught Alex how to use them. The girls hoped on and the guys took them to the middle of the forest.

Stella-What are we doing here?

The girls got of the bikes and hear a familiar voice.

Icy-We came to see loser pixies against their loser boyfriends.

Stormy-oh we get to destroy a new fairy.

Flora-what are you witches talking about?

The girls turned around to see the guys take out their weapons and launch towards them. The girls went into winx and flied up to dough the attacks. Nancy remembered that in witch school they had taught her that spell and how they could undo it.

Nancy-girls you have to remind them who they are and that they love you!

Flora-HOW!

Nancy-I guess we can try kissing them!

Tecna went in front of Timmy and kissed him. The spell broke and Tecna took him away to tell him what happened. The rest saw that it worked. Flora wrapped Helia with some vines, kissed him, and took him away. Musa, Stella, Bloom, and Nancy jumped in front of their boyfriends and kissed them. Nancy was badly cut with the sword he had, but the rest did not see that. All of them were able to kiss them and Musa, Stella, and Bloom took Brandon, Sky and Riven away. Alex dropped the sword. The spell on Alex broke and looked at Nancy. She fell into his arms breathing hard.

Alex-where am I and what happened to you?

Nancy-nothing, can you call the girls?

Alex called all of them. The rest came back and saw Nancy injured.

Alex-to the boys-can one of you go get Ms.F.

Timmy-yeah, I'm on it.

Timmy got in his leva bike and left

Nancy-Girls take my powers and divide it. Then beat the witches and come back here with them and I'll give me my powers back. I'll trap the witches in a new realm.

Musa-but if.

Nancy-do it girls!

She rested her head in Alex lap. The girls took her powers and went towards the witches.

Alex-saw the sword on the ground-Did I do that to you?

Nancy-looked at him and touched his cheek-No the guys were under a spell and I did not dodged one of the attacks.

Like ten minutes later, the girls came with the witches.

Nancy-Now give me my powers back so I can trap them. The girls said something and healed Nancy a little.

Nancy-thanks but I have to trap the witches.

The girls have her powers back and Nancy started to get up. She started a spell and said- put the witches in the portal. The girls putted the witches in and Nancy closed the realm. Nancy-breathing hard-good, then she fainted but Alex caught her before she hit the floor. After like 5 minutes, everyone heard a noise around the bushes. It was Timmy and Ms.F, Ms. F saw Nancy and said to Stella-transport everyone back to Alfea and then bring very fairy that you can to the hospital. Ms.F used a moving spell on Nancy and transported Nancy and her to the hospital. Stella-ok you heard her let's go. She transported them to Alfea and everyone saw that the witches had also putted a spell on the rest of the boys but was broken because they had defeated the witches.  
Stella-we need every fairy that I can transport to come NOW! Many of the girls went with Stella and Alex sneaked with them. Stella transported them to the hospital and Ms.F was waiting for them.

What will happen now?


	6. Alex's decision

Many of the girls went with Stella and Alex sneaked with them. Stella transported them to the hospital and Ms.F was waiting for them.

Ms.F-Come girls quickly The girls went into a room with Ms.F and Alex hided in the room next to the one the rest had just got into. He hear the fairy voices and then Nancy's voice. She said Thanks you guys I'm way better. Can all of you go back to Alfea and start the dance I'll get there in a while.

Ms.F-I need to stay so I can take care of you and.…

Nancy-No Ms.F you have to go back so you can help them

Ms.F-are you sure?

Nancy-yeah

Everybody went out of the room even Ms.F and Alex went in.

Nancy-hi, how long have you been there?

Alex-hi, not long

Alex went towards Nancy and was about to hug her, but she stopped him.

Alex-are you ok?

Nancy-hugging him-I'm ok but I'll hug you because you can hurt my injury. Then after saying that, she kissed him

Nancy-we have to go to Alfea tonight is the dance. What a weekend. So have you decided?

Alex-In what?

Nancy-In if you are going to stay in Varnes or come to Rf.

Alex-oh, that-he smiled and kissed her slowly- yeah I made a decision.

Nancy-what is it? She turned very seriously

Alex-laughing-Why do you turn so serious?

Nancy-just tell me your answer. She went into winx to open a portal (in winx it was easier) and they went in to it.

Alex-I don't know why you turned so serious, but don't worry I decided to stay with you. He kissed her.

Nancy-felt relieved-When I was in the hospital I had a vision in which you toll me that you never loved me and that you wanted to go back to your house. He saw that she got very sad and almost cried. They got to the end of the portal. She putted him in the floor.

At Alfea.  
The girls were getting Alfea ready for prom. The guys had gone back to RF to get ready.

Alex & Nancy.  
He hugged her and said-I won't ever leave you, Nancy. I love you although I barely realized it. He kissed her slowly and wiped a tear for her face. -Now stop crying tonight we are going to party, right?  
Nancy-smiled-RIGHT!! I got to go to Alfea now so I can get ready. And you too need to go, the rest just got here so you can leave with them. I'll meet you at the dance. Bye

Alex-be careful and bye. 


	7. Brandon's idea

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was kinda busy because of school and other things. But anyways here's more...

Riven got to the DJ boot and asked Musa if she want to dance

Musa-sure but let me see what music to put on. Hey I got an idea, why don't you choose the next two or three songs Riven?

Riven-oh...ok let us see-and putted the cd.

Musa and he started to dance. The first song was over and he went back and putted a slow song. Musa was very surprised and looked at him and he looked at her. Riven blushed and Musa smiled at him. He went towards her and grabbed her by the waist. She putted her arms around him and they started to dance.

They were dancing then a slow song started (the same one as with Musa and Riven. All of this is happening at the same time).

Brandon backed away and said- I'll be right back and left Stella alone. Stella felt sad and went to one of the balconies. Brandon came back to the dance floor and did not see her. He started to look for her, and found her in one of the balconies.

Brandon-what are you doing here alone Stella?

Stella-sights-you seem to want to be away from me

Brandon-WHAT?????!!!!!!! What gave you that stupid idea, Stella?

Stella-Well maybe because you dance with me the first song and then leave me. Stella sights again. Anyway can you tell the girls that if they need me I'll be in my room. And she started to walk away.

Brandon-but Stella what if I... Brandon wasn't able to finish because Stella was out of sight.

Brandon went with Ms.F to see if she would give him permission to go see Stella in her room. So Ms. F gave Brandon permission to go see Stella to her room for 10 minutes. He said thank you and ran to Stella's room. He got to the room and opened the door. Stella was lying in her bed. In this part both (Stella and Brandon) whisper.

Brandon-hey Stella

Stella-what are you doing in the dorms Brandon??

Brandon-I came to apologize because I have being acting kind of weird tonight.

Stella-yeah, you have.

Brandon-yeah, I have and you seem worried.

Stella-yeah I am

Brandon-why are you worried, princess?

Stella-oh, Brandon, you know that my mom and dad got divorced and from that they build two castles and knowing them, they are going to fight over where I should stay.

Brandon-well maybe you should not go to Solaria.

Stella-huh?

Brandon-come on I have an idea-he got Stella's hand.

Stella-ok-getting out of bed

Brandon toll Stella to gather every one up.

Stella gathered Bloom, Sky, Tecna, and Timmy.

Brandon gathered Musa, Riven, Helia, Flora, Nancy and Alex.

Brandon-Stella and I were talking and I had an idea. What if we all go together on vacation?

Stella-That would be great oh, Brandon, that's a great idea.

Sky-yeah that would be cool- looking at Bloom- but were should we go?

Musa-we could go to my place. My dad want to meet all of you-she looked at Riven-and you can show us the nebula.

Everyone but Riven-ok

Musa-turning to Riven-what do you say Riven.

Riven-thought about it and said yeah it would be cool

Musa-happily-ok so, we'll pack and leave Monday right?

Sky-yeah

Musa-I'll ask my dad tomorrow

Stella-Ok, now let go back to the party!!!!!

Musa and Riven stayed behind.

Riven-with every one going that will take a lot of pressure off you know cuz I'm going to meet your dad.

Musa-yeah, I guess it is a good idea.

Riven-hugging her-no, it's a great idea Musa

Musa-thanks Riven

Stella-oh, Brandon, now I'm totally happy

Brandon-if you are happy Stella, then I'm happy

Stella-oh Brandon. she kissed him.

Every one said that it was ok, and then went back to the dance.

Bloom was dancing with Sky. They are already BF

Sky-you know Bloom, I feel better now that I don't have to marry Diaspro.

Bloom-huh...Sky can we not talk about that tonight?

Sky-sure

Well what can I say just thanks for reading and reviewing!!!!!!!


	8. The dance part 2

Well hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a while but I been busy reading a book for English class, writing essays, doing homework and other things. I want to thank all of you that reviewed and if you have any questions just e-mail me or put your question on your review and I'll answer it as soon as possible...

I'm starting with Musa and Riven.  
Riven got to the DJ boot and asked Musa if she want to dance Musa-sure but let me see what music to put on. Hey I got an idea, why don't you choose the next two or three songs Riven?  
Riven-oh...ok let us see-and putted the cd.  
Musa and he started to dance. The first song was over and he went back and putted a slow song. Musa was very surprised and looked at him and he looked at her. Riven blushed and Musa smiled at him. He went towards her and grabbed her by the waist. She putted her arms around him and they started to dance.  
Stella and Brandon.  
They were dancing then a slow song started (the same one as with Musa and Riven. All of this is happening at the same time). Brandon backed away and said- I'll be right back and left Stella alone. Stella felt sad and went to one of the balconies. Brandon came back to the dance floor and did not see her. He started to look for her, and found her in one of the balconies.  
Brandon-what are you doing here alone Stella?  
Stella-sights-you seem to want to be away from me Brandon-WHAT?????!!!!!!! What gave you that stupid idea, Stella? Stella-Well maybe because you dance with me the first song and then leave me. Stella sights again. Anyway can you tell the girls that if they need me I'll be in my room. And she started to walk away.  
Brandon-but Stella what if I... Brandon went with Ms.F to see if she would give him permission to go see Stella in her room. So Ms. F gave Brandon permission to go see Stella to her room for 10 minutes. He said thank you and ran to Stella's room. He got to the room and opened the door. Stella was lying in her bed. In this part both (Stella and Brandon) whisper.  
Brandon-hey Stella Stella-what are you doing in the dorms Brandon?  
Brandon-I came to apologize because I have being acting kind of weird tonight.  
Stella-yeah, you have.  
Brandon-yeah, I have and you seem worried. Stella-yeah I am Brandon-why are you worried, princess?  
Stella-oh, Brandon, you know that my mom and dad got divorced and from that they build two castles and knowing them, they are going to fight over where I should stay.  
Brandon-well maybe you should not go to Solaria.  
Stella-huh?  
Brandon-come on I have an idea-he got Stella's hand.  
Stella-ok-getting out of bed Brandon toll Stella to gather every one up.  
Stella gathered Bloom, Sky, Tecna, and Timmy.  
Brandon gathered Musa, Riven, Helia, Flora, Nancy and Alex.  
Brandon-Stella and I were talking and I had an idea. What if we all go together on vacation?  
Stella-That would be great oh, Brandon, that's a great idea. Sky-yeah that would be cool- looking at Bloom- but were should we go?  
Musa-we could go to my place. My dad want to meet all of you-she looked at Riven-and you can show us the nebula.  
Everyone but Riven-ok Musa-turning to Riven-what do you say Riven.  
Riven-thought about it and said yeah it would be cool Musa-happily-ok so, we'll pack and leave Monday right?  
Sky-yeah Musa-I'll ask my dad tomorrow Stella-Ok, now let go back to the party!  
Musa and Riven stayed behind.  
Riven-with every one going that will take a lot of pressure off you know cuz I'm going to meet your dad.  
Musa-yeah, I guess it is a good idea.  
Riven-hugging her-no, it's a great idea Musa Musa-thanks Riven Brandon and STella.  
Stella-oh, Brandon, now I'm totally happy Brandon-if you are happy Stella, then I'm happy Stella-oh Brandon. she kissed him.  
Every one said that it was ok, and then went back to the dance.  
Bloom was dancing with Sky. They are already boyfriend and girlfriend.  
Sky-you know Bloom, I feel better now that I don't have to marry Diaspro.  
Bloom-look...Sky can we not talk about that tonight?  
Sky-sure Tecna and Timmy Tecna and Timmy went away from each other and were thinking.  
Tecnathis summer is going to be great, Timmy is also going to go to the nebula. However, I'm unsure he likes me :confused: and if he does why doesn't he tell me  
Timmy-I can invent difficult things but I can't tell Tecna that I like her!!!! Why???? And if I try again  
Timmy went over to were Tecna was. Timmy-hey Tec Tecna-oh, hey Timmy Timmy-so what do you think of going to the Harmonic Nebula?  
Tecna-I want to go I think that it will be fun Timmy-yeah, so in your realm Tec do...you..., you know...have some one important...besides your family...like a boyfriend or...something?  
Tecna-the truth?  
Timmy-yeah-preparing for the worst Tecna-no, I don't, it's just I did not find the right guy in my realm.  
Here's some Helia and Flora.  
Flora-are you sure you can go Helia?  
Helia-yeah Flo. If you want I can ask my grandfather?  
Flora-no, I believe you Helia-ok want to dance?  
Flora-yeah.  
Sky and Bloom Sky-so Bloom are you sure your parents are going to let you go?  
Bloom- I don't know, but I'm sure if I ask them nicely they will.  
Stella and Brandon.  
Brandon-when are you going to tell your parents that you are not going to Soleria, Stella?  
Stella-I am going to tell them tomorrow when I wake up, so they won't start fighting. Timmy and Tecna.  
Timmy-well have you found a guy in this realm?  
Tecna-well I do like a guy but I don't know if he likes me. Tecna blushed and turned away from him.  
Timmy-oh Tecna-and what about you?  
Timmy-me...oh...uh...I...also...like a girl.  
Tecna-worried, but made herself sound excited-really, who?  
Timmy-uh...um...you.  
Tecna- :eek: -really?  
Timmy-really red-yeah but you like another guy Tecna-actually Timmy, the guy that I like is...you Timmy- :eek: -do you, you know, want to go on a date during vacation?  
Tecna-yes I would.  
Timmy-really soft and fast-as my girlfriend?  
Tecna-smiled and nodded The dance finished and the guys had to leave. Everyone had a great time. At the end Tecna and Timmy kissed and the rest were like OMG!!. The girls kissed their boyfriends and the boys left.

So who are really going to the vacation with all the new romance? And what will happen with the couples? 


	9. Waking up the guys

Hey guys well here's more hope you like it...

The next day everyone called their parents, Bloom was toll to be careful and that her parents would miss her. Stella was toll okay and her mom and dad did not started to fight. Musa was toll that she could take her friends with her to the Nebula. The rest (even the boys were toll okay.) This day was for the students to pack and say goodbye to the teachers. The girls had short classes (15 minutes) and started to pack at 9 am. The guys had the same plans as the girls. Stella was finished until 5pm (her magazines, clothes, perfumes, etc). Sky called Bloom and toll her that they (the boys) were on their way to Alfea. The girls went outside to wait for the boys. Then they meet up. They split themselves. They stayed together but everyone with their BF. Then at 7:30 pm everyone went back to their school and said that they would talk tomorrow. The girls went to sleep early but the guys went to sleep REALLY, REALLY late. The next morning it was time to leave. The girls were up at 8:30. And had shrunken their bags by nine. Stella called Brandon.  
Stella(to the girls)-he is not answer...Okay he answered. (to Brandon)-hi Brandon.  
Brandon-in a sleepy voice tone-oh hi princess. What's up?  
Stella-at what time are you guys coming so we can leave?  
Brandon-what time is it?  
Stella-it's 9:10-with an annoyed voice tone Brandon-oh that's late, well it's that the guys and me, I guess we over slept.Men, Stella and the girls are going to be furious with us He heard Stella talking with the girls after he toll her that.  
Stella-Oh, okay umm.. Why don't you go back to sleep. And you call me when you wake up so we can leave before 12.  
Brandon-No I'll wake up the guys right now so we can leave in an hour or less. Okay?what a save  
Stella-fine with us. They both hung up and Brandon when to wake up Sky.  
Brandon-yo, bro wake up, we over slept. Will you wake up Helia and Alex? I'll wake up Riven and Timmy.  
Sky-oh great the girls are going to be really mad!  
Brandon-no bro just hurry up.  
Sky-ok Brandon went to the other room where Timmy and Riven were still sleeping.  
Brandon-Hey you two wake up.  
Timmy-half asleep-yeah I'm up-and just fell back to sleep.  
BrandonThere's only one way to wake them up.  
Brandon called Stella. Hey Stella-hey yourself.  
Brandon-can I talk to Musa or Tecna?  
Stella-sure but for what? Brandon-it's just that I need Musa and Tecna to wake up Riven and Timmy.  
Stella-oh okay wait a sec. Brandon hear some voices on the other end.  
Musa-Hey what's up, Brandon?  
Brandon-Tell Tecna to call to the dorm cuz Timmy won't wake up and you are going that you called to talk to Riven okay?  
Musa-uh, sure, let me tell Tecna. Some more voices. And the dorm phone rang.  
Brandon-yelling-Hey Riven, Musa wants to talk to you. And Timmy Tecna is calling you.  
After Brandon said "to you" Riven had gotten up and was running towards him.  
Riven-What phone?  
Brandon-the cellphone Timmy had putted his glasses and went to the phone.  
Brandon-to Timmy-the dorm phone. Riven and Timmy-thanks bro.  
Timmy-hey Tec, what's up?  
Tecna-hey Timmy are you ready?  
Timmy-well yeah almost and you?  
Tecna-yeah we are just waiting for you guys Timmy-yeah, we'll be there in a little bit.  
Tecna-oh okay well see you in a while.  
Timmy-okay, bye Tecna-bye Riven-hey babe Musa-giggled-hey are you almost ready?  
Riven-yeah almost. Musa-oh okay, can you meet me outside of RF in about ten minutes? Cuz I need to talk to you.  
Riven-uh, sure but… Musa-ok, bye Riven gave Brandon his cell phone back and ran to the restroom. He took a bath in a hurry and went to meet Musa. Riven was ready and went to meet Musa. When he got there she was waiting for him.  
Riven-was wrong babe?  
Musa-hey well since we are going to the nebula and all, yesterday I talked to my dad and.  
Riven-hugging her-and what?  
Musa-well, my dad let it us date but toll me that you have to pass a test Riven-he let go her- but Musa the test is only for Musa-finishing him sentence-princesses, yeah I know. The truth is that no one know but I'm the princess of the Harmonic Nebula.  
Riven-wow, I did not expect that Musa-sorry I did not tell you Riven-it's ok Musa-so are you sure you want to go?  
Riven-yeah, now I'll meet where you grow up-he hugged her again-and I'll meet your dad-and he kissed her for a long time and very deeply. Musa was surprised and looked into Riven's eyes and smiled at him.  
Musa-okay Riven noticed that she was kind of sad and worried.  
Riven-Musa are you okay. You seem kind of sad and worried.  
Musa-yeah it's just that well promise me you won't tell any one ok.  
Riven-ok, but he crossed him fingers where Musa could not see them.

Please tell me what you guys think!! And till next time...


	10. A broken promise

Hey guys sorry but I'm posting in a hurry and sorry I haven't posted in a bit... Hope you guys like it..

Musa-yeah it's just that well promise me you won't tell any one ok.  
Riven-ok, but he crossed him fingers where Musa could not see them.  
Musa-well, I got a letter two days ago. It was from Diaspro and it said that I had to separate Bloom and Sky, or she would start a war against my nebula. And I didn't tell Bloom nor Sky cuz they seen so happy. Now I have to fight with Diaspro and beat her if I don't want war in my nebula.  
Riven, you could tell, was really mad but I mean really, really, really, really mad. And he started towards RF. Musa was yelling at him from behind and tried to stop him from getting there cuz she knew what he was going to do.  
Musa-Riven come on you promised! Riven just keep on walking and now you could see the gates of RF Musa-RIVEN!! Please stop. Riven walked into the gates and went towards him dorm. Musa could not follow him so, she went back to Alfea. At RF.  
Riven got to the dorm and started yelling at Sky. Sky was really confused.  
Sky-what are you talking about Riven?  
Riven-looking like he was going to hit Sky-I just talked to Musa and she toll me that Diaspro send her a letter telling her that she had to separate you and Bloom, or Diaspro would start a war against her nebula. And she didn't tell Bloom nor you cuz she saw you two very happy. Now Musa says that she is going to fight with Diaspro and beat her so they don't have a war.  
Sky-I'm going to Alfea to talk to Musa and Bloom. You want to come.  
Riven-more calmed-yeah At the same time at Alfea.  
Musa came into the dorm and saw that all of them were in the living room. She just looked at them and headed for the tower.  
Tecna-what's wrong with Musa?  
Bloom-I don't know but I think we should leave her alone for a while.  
Like 10 minutes later there was a knock on the dorm.  
Flora-are any of you expecting anyone?  
Stella, Bloom, Tecna, and Nancy-no Flora opened the door to find Sky and Riven Flora-Bloom and Musa you have visitors Bloom-hey Sky-hey we need to talk to you and Musa.  
Bloom-oh, okay Musa is in the tower, we should go there.  
Sky and Riven nodded. They went to the tower.  
Bloom, Sky and Riven went into the tower and saw that Musa was sitting at one of the windows looking out at the forest. Musa-Bloom, I got a letter about 2 days ago. That's why Sky and Riven are here.  
Bloom-who was it from?  
Riven-Diaspro Bloom-WHAT??!!! What did it say?  
Sky-Diaspro send Musa a letter, where Diaspro said that if Musa would not break us up. Diaspro would start a war against the Harmonic Nebula. Bloom-she can't do that and why didn't you tell me, Musa?  
Musa-still looking at the forest-I know she can't but she will do that and I did not tell you cuz you and Sky should be happy for a while with no worries.  
Bloom-but Musa what if she starts a war?  
Riven-angry tone voice-Musa wanted to fight Diaspro and beat her so she (Diaspro) wouldn't start a war.  
Bloom-but Musa we are your friends Musa-yeah I know. I guess I was going to tell you about the war but not about the letter.-sarcasticly-But I had to tell Riven. She looked away from the forest and looked at Riven. Riven blushed a little.  
Bloom-so you toll Riven and… Sky-Riven toll me Bloom-but Musa you should not be mad at Riven. He did what you should have done Musa-yeah, maybe you are right. I may have to talk with my dad about this. He may put more security in the castle.  
Bloom-Musa did you just say the castle?  
Musa-well yeah that's where I live Riven-Bloom, Musa is the princess of the Harmonic Nebula Bloom-oh, Musa you should of had toll us Musa-yeah I should have had.  
Sky-Bloom we have to talk with my parents about this Bloom-yeah, we can call them from my dorm. Let's go Sky nodded and they left Riven and Musa alone.  
While Musa, Bloom, Riven and Sky were talking, the rest of the guys got to Alfea with all of the bags (even Riven's and Sky's). And they had brought a ship with them.  
Riven-nervous-oh Musa I'm sorry about t…  
Musa-its okay I guess I should of had said something to Bloom or Sky.  
Riven-I'm also sorry about Musa-I toll you its okay Riven Riven-Way more nervous- Musa are you...mad at...me.  
After Riven said that, Musa got up and looked at him. RivenOh man, I think I got her mad  
Musa started towards him RivenOh man, what is she going to do?  
Musa stopped in front of him and looked into his eyes.  
Musa-hugging him-no, I'm not mad, just a little disappointed cuz you toll after you promised not to tell.  
Riven-with a big grin and hugging her back-I crossed my fingers so that promise doesn't count. But now that Bloom and Sky know they won't let Diaspro do anything to the Harmonic Nebula. He backed her away with an evil grin.  
Musa-what are you thinking about Riven?  
The rest of the group was ready to leave.  
P.S. Sky's parents are okay about Sky being with Bloom and even like her.  
Bloom and Sky went towards Bloom's room and found the rest.  
Bloom-we are still leaving for the Harmonic Nebula but Sky and I need to talk to his parents. We'll tell you the rest of the story later or ask Musa or Riven.  
They left the others and went into the room and they called Sky's parents.  
Sky-Hey mom and dad Queen-Sky? Aren't you supposed to be with Bloom and your friends in the Harmonic Nebula?  
Sky-well yeah but.  
King-but what?  
Bloom-we had problems with Diaspro.  
Queen-what kind of problems?  
Sky-well she send Musa, the princess of the Harmonic Nebula, a letter, where Diaspro said that if Musa would not break us up. Diaspro would start a war against the Harmonic Nebula. And we wanted to know what should we do?  
Queen-oh, Diaspro can't do that Bloom-Musa said that she is going to talk to her dad about this.  
King-yeah tell her to do that, and we are going to have to talk with Diaspro and her parents. They hung up with Sky's parents and went out of the room and towards the tower again.


	11. Trusting

At the same time.  
Riven did not answer her just lifted her by the waist and started to go in circles.  
Musa-laughing-you better not let me fall Riven!  
Riven-also laughing-don't worry, you have to trust me!  
He putted her down and pulled her close to him Musa-promise me you won't promise me something without meaning it Riven-okay baby I promise Musa-rising her eyebrows-show me your hands Riven-laughing-what? Oh my hands (he showed her his hands) I promise Musa-okay Musa gave him a really sweet smile and Riven kissed her for a long time. They were in the middle of their second kiss when Stella went into the tower. Stella stared at them and they stared at her back.  
Stella-uh...oh um I was never here! (giggles) sorry!! And Stella left.  
Riven got a serious look on his face Musa-looked at him and giggled a little-you want me to stop her from telling the others.  
Riven-no just let her-and kissed her again-we should go talk to your dad.  
Musa was about to say something when Sky and Bloom went into the tower.  
Sky-my dad said that you, Musa, should talk to your dad about this.  
Riven-yeah that's what we were going to do.  
Bloom-Sky and I are going to tell them about the letter, and the tread, and everything.  
Musa-yeah while Riven and I go talk to my dad.  
Sky-yeah let's go!  
Riven and Musa went towards Musa's room while Bloom and Sky gathered everyone in the living room. Musa and Riven called her dad.  
Musa-hey dad what's up?  
King-Hey Musa when are all of you coming? I'm waiting for all of you.  
Riven-well you see sir. Musa got a letter about two days ago. It was from Diaspro. Princess Diaspro was supposed to marry Prince Sky from Ereklion but Sky bumped Diaspro for one of Musa's friends, Bloom. And in the letter it said that if Musa did not separate Bloom and Sky, Diaspro was going to start a war against the nebula. And she didn't tell Bloom nor Sky because they seen so happy. Now, Musa also wanted to fight with her and beat her so Diaspro wouldn't start a war in the nebula. We are telling you, so you can be on the lookout. Sky talked with his parents and they are going to try to stop Diaspro.  
King-about two days ago?  
Musa-yeah King-why didn't you tell me earlier?  
Musa-I was not planning on telling anyone but I toll Riven here-poking him softly on the ribs Riven-playfully-hey Musa-Riven toll Sky and Sky toll Bloom Riven-well I was not going to let you fight Diaspro King-Riven, when did Musa tell you about the letter?  
Riven-today sir King-what did you after she toll you, Riven?  
Musa-he even broke the promise of not telling Riven-to Musa-for your safety-to King-well at first I thought of going with Musa and help her, but I realized that we both could get hurt and that a war may break out. So, I went with Sky and started to scream at him because I was mad. He was really confused and I almost hit him. Then I toll him and well you know the rest sir.  
King-well how can I say this?  
Bloom-We are going to the Harmonic Nebula, but we had problems with Diaspro.  
Stella-what kind of problems?  
Sky-well, she send the princess of the Harmonic Nebula a letter saying that if she did not separate Bloom and me. Diaspro was going to start a war against the nebula. Bloom and me talked to my parents and toll them what Diaspro wants to do. They said that they are going to try to stop Diaspro.  
Brandon-who is the princess and where is she?  
Bloom-well Musa is with Riven talking to her dad.  
Flora-but Brandon said the princess not Musa.  
Sky-Musa is the princess Everyone (except Nancy and Alex) was really surprised.

Well here's more hope you guys like it!!! 


	12. Arriving at the Harmonic Nebula

Okay here's more guys and I really hope this helps to read the story better.

Bloom-so we have to wait for Musa and Riven.

Musa-what are you talking about dad?

King-I asked all of those questions because I wanted to see how much Riven loves you Musa

Musa and Riven-confused

King-Riven does not have to take the test I can see that he really does love you Musa. He did what was the best for you and even thought of going to fight Diaspro with you so you two have every right to be together. He also controlled MOST of his anger.

Riven-thank you sir

King-its okay you had better hurry up.

Musa-okay dad Bye

Riven and Musa went to the living room with the rest.

Musa-are you guys ready

Stella-Musa you are a princess? And yeah we are ready

Musa-yeah I am and let's go cuz my dad is waiting for us. Every one went out of Alfea and Stella opened the portal. The boys were carrying their bags.

Musa-let me help you boys with the bags. And Musa shrieked the bags.

Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Alex, Helia-Thanks Musa

Riven-walked up to Musa, holds her by her waist, and kisses her-yeah thanks baby

The rest of the group were really surprised. Riven then started towards the portal and said are all of you going stand there looking like idiots? since he noticed that all of them were in pure shock.

All the girls giggled and every one started towards the portal.

Flora-sweetie is this the castle?

Musa-yeah it is and lets go cuz my dad is waiting for us.

Every one got into the castle and Musa led them to the second floor.

Musa-no one uses this room so we can put our stuff here and go to the beach okay?

Every one-yeah

Musa-I'm going to tell my dad that we are here. Later I'll put like a map telling every one where they are staying but you may have to share.

Riven went with Musa and the rest went to change.

Musa-knocking on her dad's room-hey dad are you in there? My friends, Riven and I just got here. We are going to the beach okay.

King-opening the door-hey honey okay you all can go to the beach but don't come too late. Riven how are you?

Riven-I'm okay, sir.

King-take care of Musa, okay?

Riven-yes sir

Musa-okay come on Riven we still need to change bye dad

King-bye Musa, Riven

Riven and Musa went to change. The guys had a t-shirt and swim shorts on. The girls had two-piece swimsuits with some sort of decoration:

Bloom: Cloud, Stella: sun, Nancy: moon, Musa: music notes, Tecna: rainbow, Flora: flowers

When each guy saw the girl they liked they were like about to drool.

All the girls blushed

Tecna-Okay so let's go.

Musa-okay so do yo guys want to take the ship?

Brandon-Can I drive?

Riven-NO! I'm driving

Musa-laughing-I guess that's a yes

Thanks for reading...


	13. Ererlyn

Hey what's up? I hope you guys had a great Christmas and I wish everyone a Happy New Year. Today is the 25 and I have some news for every one that reads my stories. This my last post of the year because of some reasons. 1st the year is about to end 2nd I am really sick... and it sucks 3rd I want to catch up on my typing before I actually post anymore of my stories.

Musa showed them the ship and they got to the beach like in 30 minutes. The guys parked the ship meanwhile the girls took out every thing (towels, umbrellas, etc.) and settled in a spot.

Stella-are you guys done.

Brandon-yeah, we just finished Stella!

Flora-okay so now we can relax.

Helia-yeah, you do want to go swimming with me Flo.

Flora-sure

Musa-oh yeah let's go swimming Riven!

Riven-okay

They left towards the beach. And the rest stayed there and went for a walk. They were talking and flirting with each other when a really pretty girl passed by. When she passed the guys just starred at her with their mouths open. The girls noticed and got mad (In this case jealous).

Stella-you guys might want to close your mouths!

The girls started to walk away and talk about what the guys did. The guys started to talk about the girl.

Alex-wow who's that girl?

Bloom-if we knew we would tell you.

Nancy-maybe if you guys go talk to her, she'll pay attention to you.

Sky-she's really beautiful.

Tecna-so?

Brandon-we want to go talk to her

Stella-FINE THEN GO!!!!!SEE WHO CARES!!!!!

Timmy-we were just asking

Bloom-well don't

Then the guys realized that the girls were mad and jealous.

Sky-sorry we just want...

Nancy-just go talk to her! I have a major attitude problem with Alex right now!!!! and he had better not talk to me!!!

Stella-I have one with Brandon!!!

Bloom-I have one with Sky!!!

Tecna-And I have one with Timmy!!!

Stella-let's go somewhere else, and maybe we can find some boys that WILL like US.

Bloom-come on girls!

The guys-no wait, we are sorry etc….

The girls were mad and went into the water. The guys followed them.

Sky-Bloom wait

Bloom-back off prince-boy!

Sky-prince-boy? Bloom listen to me

Brandon-Stella can I talk to you

Stella-NO! Why don't you go with the girl that you liked?

Alex-Nan look I'm sorry

Nancy-yeah sure whatever

Timmy-Tec are you mad? If you are, I'm sorry

Tecna-yeah right

The guys tried to explain to the girls that they were sorry but the girls just looked at each other and nodded. They whispered some thing and the boys were lifted in the air. The girls walked to the girl with the guys floating behind them.

Stella-hey I'm Stella what's your name?

Girl-confused-I'm Ererlyn

Nancy-well, I'm Nancy, this is Bloom, and she's Tecna. Nice to meet you

Bloom-we came to see you cuz our ex-boyfriends wanted to talk to you and we brought them to you. Well it's nice to meet you but we have to go.

Tecna-to the guys-have fun! The girls released the guys and they fell to the ground.

And the girls left the boys with the Ererlyn.

Ererlyn-Oh goody so you guys started talking about me in front of them.

Sky-yeah sorta oh I'm Sky he's Alex, he's Timmy and he's Brandon.

Brandon-we don't know what came over us

Ererlyn-well, it's not dark magic maybe you guys should go after them.

Alex-but we tried explaining but they did not listen

Ererlyn-they are hurt that's all, but go after them, NOW!!!!!!!

Timmy-okay, okay let's go

Sky-but where do we find them?

Ererlyn-I don't know, try thinking like them. Were would they go if they were mad?

Timmy-computer store

Brandon-shopping

Sky-with Stella

Alex-video game store

Ererlyn-Well then!!??

Guys-thanks, Ererlyn

Ererlyn-your welcome, I guess?

Well I really hope you guys understand and like this chapter. Again, I want to wish everyone a HAPPY NEW YEAR and I hope that all of you have fun. Also to all of you who review thanks alot and thanks for reading!! 


	14. In the beach part 1

Well here is the next part of the story hope you guys like it and thanks for all the reviews!!

Musa, Flora, Riven and Helia splitted up. Helia and Flora had gone swimming. Musa and Riven had gone away from Helia and Flora but stayed on the shore.

Musa-hey Riven where did you go?

Riven-right here! Riven had gotten some water and started to wet Musa

Musa-OH!!!!!! It's cold!

Riven-laughing-sorry he tried to hug Musa, but Musa moved out of his reach

Musa-take this! Water appeared and it fell in Riven's head

Riven-HEY!!!!!!!!!! It is cold!! You're going to pay for that!

Musa-oh yeah, what are you going to do?

Riven-oh, you're going to see!

Flora-the water is not so cold once you get used to it.

Helia-yeah and I have more fun if you are with me

Flora blushed.

Helia-do you like earth?

Flora-yeah I do, hey I fell that some one is coming.

A portal appeared in the shore. And a girl came out.

Helia-oh no!

Flora-what's wrong Helia?

The guys splitted up. Brandon and Sky went to look into the stores. Alex went into the video game stores and Timmy into the computer stores.

Brandon and Sky found Stella and Bloom in a store. Stella was NOT buying anything and Bloom was, away from Stella, just looking around.

Brandon-it's going to hard

Sky-yeah but it's worth it

Brandon-yeah

Sky went with Bloom and said-do you need anything?

Bloom-though that it was one of the sale people and turning around-no, than…Sky ugh great! I don't want to talk to you.

Sky-okay then just listen to me. I'm sorry; I was trying to make you jealous so maybe you would put more attention to me. I guess I over did it and I'm very sorry.

Bloom looked at him and he just looked away.

Bloom-why do you want me to put more attention to you?

Sky-cuz we don't spend a lot of time together cuz of our friends, school, missions and other stuff.

Bloom-why didn't you tell me?

Sky-cuz I don't know I guess that I though that you would get mad.

Bloom-I would have had been happy

Sky-uh?

Bloom-yeah, I also think that we not spend enough time together

Sky-really?

Bloom-yeah

Sky-I'm sorry

Bloom-but next time, tell me what you feel and don't try to me jealous

Sky-okay

Brandon-why aren't you buying something?

Stella-not looking but knowing whom it was-I don't feel like it

Brandon-look I'm sorry

Stella-me too, but I still don't want to talk to you

Brandon-can we start over, I mean on our dates you always wanted to go shopping and I just to go see a movie or to dinner.

Stella-yeah, I guess I did shop alot

Brandon-so can we start over?

Stella-no, let's keep on going but with a rule

Brandon-what rule?

Stella-on one date we do what I want and on the next one, we do what you want to do

Brandon-that sounds good

Musa-I'm still waiting to see what you are going to do to me!

Riven-catching up with Musa-got you!

Musa-in defeat-NO!!!-sights-what are you going to do to me?

Riven-this! He hugged her and started to kiss her. Then he made her lie on the sand and keep on kissing her.

Musa-what a punishment!!

Riven-hey are you making fun of me.

Musa-laughing-no

Riven-yes you are

Musa-hugging him tighter-no I'm not

Riven-okay, let's go for a swim

Musa-no, the water is too cold for me

Riven-but I don't want to go by myself

Musa-okay well then don't go

Riven-but I want to go

Musa-fine let's go

Helia-Oh, no

Flora-what's wrong?

Helia-that girl that came out of the portal I know her

Flora-and?

Helia-she's my ex-best friend and the girl that my dad wanted me to marry

Flora-oh

Helia-she wanted to marry me before I went to Rf that's why my grandfather helped me get into RF.

Flora-does she still want to marry you.

Helia-I don't know

Flora-why don't you ask her?

Helia-cuz what if she does?

Flora-something tells me that she doesn't

Helia-you want me to ask her.

Flora-yeah

Helia-okay I'll ask her

Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to update but I had some problems with my ideas, my parents, and no time to type. Anyways it's new year and I hope all of you have your resolutions and that all of them come true or that all of you are a step closer to accomplish them. 


	15. In the beach part 2

Here's more hope you guys like it...

Timmy had checked all the computer stores but did not find Tecna, then he meet up with Alex.

Timmy-did you find Nancy?

Alex-no, I think that maybe they are together

Timmy-yeah but were?

Alex-let's look in the beach

Timmy-okay

The two guys went to the beach and saw the girls in one of the big rocks near the shore.

Alex-found them-pointing at the girls

Timmy-yeah

Nancy and Tecna were sitting on the rock and were looking out to the beach.

Nancy-you know Tec we don't need them

Tecna-yeah we can find other guys

Nancy-no, not right now but we should not feel bad

Tecna-you're right

Alex-hey!

The girls turned around to see Alex and Timmy under them.  
Nancy-great! ugh!! What do you two want?  
Timmy-we want to apologize for what happened with the girl, Ererlyn

Tecna-well you can go with her ANYTIME!!!

Alex-look can you two forgive us

Tecna-Do you promise not to do it again Timmy.

Timmy-yeah

Tecna-okay I'll give you another chance but don't blow it!

Timmy-thanks Tec

Alex-what about you, Nancy? Do you forgive me?

Nancy-I don't know Alex-please.  
Nancy-okay but just like Tecna said I'll give you another chance but don't blow it!

Helia felt a little scared about asking the girl.

Flora-come on Helia trust me, I think that she doesn't want to marry you anymore

Helia-okay

Helia swan and walked towards the girl. And tapped her in the shoulder,

Girl-No way, Helia?

Helia-hi, Jian

Jian-how are you it's been a long time

Helia-yeah and what are you doing here?

Jian-I'm on vacations with my boyfriend and you?

Helia-well I'm with my girlfriend

Jian-you found the girl that you like?

Helia-yeah

Jian-well your dad gave up on the idea of us marrying us

Helia-and you?

Jian-don't get mad but I never wanted to marry you, I only acted and wanted us to be best friends but not get married.

Helia-I fell the same way so friends?

Jian-yeah well bye

Helia-yeah bye

Flora-what happened?

Helia-you were right

Flora-okay

Musa followed Riven towards the water.

Musa-do I really have to.

Riven-okay fine you don't have to

Musa hugged him and said thank you

Riven gave something out of this pocket and gave it to her.

Musa-what is it?

Riven-open it, it's for you

Musa opened it and Riven said it was my moms' and well since I don't know her I hoped that maybe you'll wear it.

Musa-I don't know what to say, Riven

Riven-just say that you'll wear it

Musa-okay

It was sorta late and everyone decided to go back to the castle. They picked up their things, got on the ship, and went back to the castle.

Musa's dad-did all of you had fun at the beach?

Everyone-yeah

Musa's dad-well there is going to be a party later if you want to go you can but I got to go

Everyone-ok thanks bye

Musa-So do you guys want to go to the party or somewhere else?

Bloom, Flora, Tecna-well, we want to go the party

Stella and Nancy-we don't mind going

Musa-what about you guys?

The guys except Riven-we don't care as long as we are with our girls

Musa-okay and you Riven?

Riven looked and walked towards her, he whispered in her

Riven-you know I don't care where we are either as long I'm with you

Riven hugged her and gave her a kiss on the lips

The girls were like oh... and the guys whistled.

After the Riven look at all of them with a serious look and everyone looked serious. Riven started laughing and well everybody else did.

Musa-ok girls we have to get ready so come to my room

Stella-yeah Musa's right

The girls gave the guys a kiss and said bye then the followed Musa to her room.


	16. The vision

Here's more hope you guys like it and sorry for updating so late but I was really busy with school...

Bloom-wow Musa I like your room

Flora-you must have a poster for every for every artist in all the realms

Musa-well sorta but let's find our dresses

Stella-ok so are we going to the mall?

Musa-well let's check what dresses I have then if we don't like we'll go ok?

Tecna-ok

Musa opened the door to her closet.

Musa-come on I think I know which dresses we will use

Stella-Musa, I though my closet was big!

Flora-yeah Musa your closet is huge!

Musa-yeah but come on I want to show you some dresses

Bloom-we are going

Musa led them to the closet (which was like London's closet (the suite life of Zack and Cody)

Musa-ok here they are

All the girls-(except Musa)-they are beautiful

Musa-ok so all of us have a dress right?

Girls-right!

Musa-ok so, we should get ready cuz we have about 1 hour and 30 minutes to get ready. The guys had their tuxedos.

The girls got the dresses and started to put make-up and jewelry. They played around and joked.

Bloom-I wonder how all the guys are going to look on their tuxedos

Tecna-yeah, that's going to be interesting

Musa-well let's just finish getting ready and we'll see them.

The girls had make-up, magazines, jewelry, and hair accessories everywhere.

Stella-this is fun!!!

Nancy-speak for yourself

Musa-stop complaining and help Tecna

Nancy-ok but Tecna is done

Musa-ok

Stella-so are we all done

Bloom-looks like it

Flora-ok so let's go meet the guys.

Ok so since most of the time the girls get a dress it's their fave color I decided to change it a little. Their colors are mixed and some just have a different color.

Bloom had a red dress, Stella had a turquoise dress, Musa had a dark blue dress, Flora had an olive green dress, Tecna had had a light pink dress, and Nancy had a pastel yellow dress. (The style and all that I leave then to your imagination.)

Nancy-wow, I'm getting dizzy

Flora-are you okay, sweetie?

Nancy-yeah, I'm…

Nancy could not see anything the suddenly the vision the she had in the hospital came in view but this time clearer. She saw a girl that had blond hair and a dark drown hair guy screaming at each other and they walked away from each other...

Stella-hey are you okay?

Nancy-yeah I'm ok but I...I just had a vision

Stella-Was a good vision?

Nancy-well...

Stella-what is it?

Nancy-I had a vision about you and Brandon screaming and walked away from each other.

Stella-what oh...that can't happen

Nancy-maybe you can talk to him and tell him about the vision?

Stella-I don't know maybe...

Nancy-just try it my way first ok?

Stella-fine

That's all until next update!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. The end

The girls went to the dance and where with their bf. 

Stella-Brandon can we take a walk?

Brandon-sure princess

Stella and Brandon walked outside, holding hands.

Brandon-what's wrong?

Stella-ok Nancy had a vision that you and me were screaming, and walked away from each other

Brandon-and?

Stella-I don't want that to happen schnookums

Brandon-neither do I

Stella-so let's try to avoid the fight

Brandon-yeah

Brandon and Stella watched what they said and danced the night away.

Flora and Helia danced and talked about the party with Riven and Musa.

Flora-to Musa-it was nice of your dad to invite us to this party.

Musa-yeah dad does throw ALOT of parties, so expect to be tired of partying.

Riven-I won't be tired as long as I'm with you, Musa

Musa blushed a little.

Helia and I won't be tired with you Flora.

Flora also blushed a little. Musa and Flora looked at each other, then at the boys, again at each other, and giggled.

Bloom and Sky went to the balcony and started to talk.

Sky-Bloom I want to thank you

Bloom-for what?

Sky-for three things one for loving me

Bloom-I...

Sky-don't say anything second for helping me get rid of Diaspro. I thought that she was okay as a friend but as a girlfriend or wife I would have gone crazy! Last but not least for been there when I have need it you

Bloom-oh Sky I also want to thank you for helping me find true love

Sky and Bloom gave each other a quick kiss on the lips and blushed.

Musa is worried, Riven though, he knew when she was happy, worried, or sad.

Musa wanted to have fun but there was Stella's problems. She heard what Nancy had said to Stella in private and she wanted to help Stella but how?

Riven took her outside, to the gardens, he wanted to know what was wrong.

Musa-you always know don't you?

Riven-grinned at her-of course I know you as much as I know myself.

Musa-yeah, it just that Nancy had a vision in which Stella and Brandon broke up and well, I want to help Stella so that doesn't happen

Riven-Musa! This is our first party together without you been the Dj and you want to spend the night helping them

Musa-well, no but I should helping them, you know you just gave me an idea come on, and I promise to spend most of the party with you

Riven-okay

Riven followed Musa and she toll him to give her 10 minutes. He saw her talking to her dad and her dad nodded.

Musa-thanks dad

King-you're welcome Musa

Musa went back with Riven

Musa-I'm all yours for the rest of the party

The party went great, everybody had fun, and when all the guest left

Musa said to Riven-ok it's time for my plan

Riven-what plan?

Musa-oh wait and see

Musa turned down the lights and toll Riven to call Stella and Brandon who were still outside. Riven walked back to Musa, after calling Stella and Brandon. Stella and Brandon came in the room and Musa putted the spotlight on them and played a love song. Stella and Brandon laughed, looked at each other and started to dance to the song. Riven pulled (more like dragged) Musa to the dance floor and also started to dance then another spotlight was lighting them. Both of them turned to the booth to find that there was no one there. Musa's dad come out of the party room. He was happy to see his daughter so happy and he knew that it was because of her friends and Riven. The king, happily, walked to his room and went to bed. The song finish but neither couple moved and just keep on dancing to an unhearable beat, holding each other wanting for that moment to last forever.

Musa-I toll you I would spend most of the night with you

Riven-laughing-yeah you did whispered back and kissed her deeply

Stella-I love you schnookums

Brandon-I love you too princess

THE END!!!!!

Well this is the end!!!! Yeah!! So I hope you guys like this story and thanks for reading and reviewing!!!!


End file.
